


You've got a killer scene there, man

by mrs_orange_alabama



Category: Julian Casablancas + The Voidz, Kyuss (Band), Queens of the Stone Age, The Strokes
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Choking, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Leather Kink, Multi, Porn, Riding, Sex, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, petting, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_orange_alabama/pseuds/mrs_orange_alabama
Summary: Post-apocalypse-Fury-road AU with Jules and Josh as main characters (as well as two other girls but this is not going how you think NO SPOILERS)





	1. The world is over but I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ".. I'll go later, I guess.."

The electricity farm never felt more lonely than that night. I heard the factory shut down and the lights go off almost an hour ago, but the curtains that close my tent did not open yet.  
Being the queen of this part of what’s left of this world is not always pleasing, if we don’t count the bit of luxury that I’m allowed to. Life is certainly not as easy and comfortable as I remembered it before the catastrophe, but being with Julian since that day made it a lot more easier to bare.  
While deep in thought, I fixed my white stripy leather bodysuit, going to sit at one of the dim-lighted tent’s angles, trying to fix my hair and looks, applying some creams and oils that my maids made for me. That wouldn’t have looked so particular once ago, but since we had to start making these things from scratch again, people started appreciating things like hygiene and perfumes a lot more. Especially Julian. Julian loved perfumes. I lighted up some incense and laid in bed, closing my eyes and smiling impatiently, waiting to hear the chilly breeze from outside to caress my skin when Julian would finally enter the room.  
I was almost falling asleep when the moment finally arrived, almost exactly as I imagined. I smiled, my eyes still closed, and rolled on a side to face him entering the tent. I could tell he was exhausted, but he really looked stunning as usual. He didn’t say a word until he got to the bed, putting a knee on the mattress and getting over me with his hands on the sides of my shoulders. He was about to get down and kiss me, but as he got closer, I could see his pupils dilate, and that smirk that I loved so much raising on his face. 

“Oh.. Get up, babe”  
I blushed a little and did as he said, giving him a hand and rotating just in front of him, not able to hide a proud smile. Of course I had put some effort in looking like that, but after taking a good look at my outfit, he got closer, caressing my arms with the back on his hands and making me shiver at the feeling at the cold black leather of his gloves, diving his face in my hair and breathing heavily on my neck. 

“You know how that makes me when you smell this good”  
He murmured just few inches from my lips, in his deep tone. He passed his hands following the loose stripes of my bodysuit, smiling at the contrast between the black of his gloves and the white of my wearing, getting then with his hands over my shoulders and softly pushing me back on the bed, making me lay down and sitting in between my legs.

“I waited for you for so long, you know..”  
I smiled, looking directly into his eyes and licking my lips slowly as I bent my knees to spread my legs in front of him. I could see in his face that all my efforts would soon be rewarded, but I had no idea of what he had in mind. 

“Oh, I can see”  
He slightly shook his head, raising his liquid look on my body and then in my eyes, keeping it locked to them while his hands started to slowly untie the strips of my bodysuit, uncovering my breast and stomach, and leaving me with only the white leather choker from which now all the stripes just fell randomly on my skin, and white lace panties, a very rare finding during those times, from which all that idea started. I could see his breath fastening from the accelerate movements of his chest, and I tried to raise my head a bit, to check between his legs as well.  
I couldn’t, though, as he roughly pushed me back in the soft pillows, grinning and pinching my chin so that I would look at him wile with his free hand went over the slim lace of my panties, starting to touch me softly and slowly.

“Jules..”  
I sighed at the first shiver that run down my spine, bringing one hand over the one that was on my face, to hold onto him. He kept looking at me, licking his lips and stopping his movements for a second.

“No, no, no.. I certainly deserve at least a “please” from that pretty mouth, don’t I?”  
I was puzzled from that reaction. Jules and I always did these kind of games between us, but that night my guard was lowered. I thought I had total control over him, and I could tell that he was struggling not to give in to his desire right away, but still, his form and authoritative look gave me no choice. 

“Please, honey.. I waited for so long..”  
I sighed, lifting my hips just to grind the best that I could against his hand still covered in the tight black leather gloves. He seemed to appreciate it, leaving the grip on my face to unbuckle his bulletproof jacket and throwing it on the floor, getting to my panties right after, sliding them down my legs slowly not to break them, smiling in seeing them completely wet already. I brought a hand to my mouth to cover a little whimper when I felt the cold leather directly on my clit, widening my eyes and looking at him, more than sure that my cheeks were blushing. 

“I want these gloves to get really dirty, sweetheart”  
God, he was filthy sometimes. He had his weird kinks and most of the times I wouldn’t even think of something like the stuff that he threw at me, but his voice, his eyes. Everything about him, the warmth that his body radiates like some sort of heater, the honey-gaze of his eyes literally eating me as he licked his lips, made me always fall for everything every single time. I just opened my legs a little bit more, feeling some of my humours trickling on the sheets as he started moving his fingers, sliding one of them inside me with a low growl.  
He felt I was tight and contracting around his fingers already, and I could tell that was making him losing his mind, just to have me completely gone and weak for any of his wishes. He didn’t even think about it twice before sliding a second and then a third finger in me, starting moving them slowly in and out of me, while he bent to kiss my inner thigh lasciviously. I could feel his lips almost burning me at each one of his humid kisses, as well as him smiling, proud of my moans and my shaky movements against his hands to desperately get more of it. 

“Please, Jules.. Come here.. I need more, baby..”  
I tried my best to sound convincing. I could sense in the air how he was struggling to keep his erection in his pants, but I just saw him shaking his head and smirk at me from between my legs, pushing harder in me with his fingers, while reaching my clitoris with his tongue. He loved when I begged and it usually would work just fine to finally get him to fuck me just as I like it, but he looked almost hungry while going down on me. I gasped, reaching for some air like if I just had been underwater for an hour. He knew how he made me feel when he ate me out. His tongue was something of another planet. He started circling around my clit slowly, closing his lips on it and sucking gently as he moved his fingers harder inside me, groaning as he heard me catching my breath at his rhythm, wrapping one leg around his shoulder and pulling him closer to me.

“You taste so fucking good, baby.. God, come for me..”  
He whispered licking his lips for a second and raising his look on my shivering body, before letting a trickle of his saliva between the already dripping wet creases of my pussy, drizzling down his gloves and making his look even more proud. I could feel my head spin at the same insane rhythm of his pushes inside me, and the orgasm mounting on the lower part of my stomach making me bent my spine just to push myself closer to his hand and lips, before unleashing my pleasure all over his hand and face with a broken scream which almost died in my throat, as I couldn’t reach for air. He rose his face from in between my legs smiling at me and pulling out his fingers from me as well, taking off his gloves proudly and shoving them on the floor as well.

“You’ve been so good.. Maybe you’ll care of making me happy as well?”  
He stood on his knees telling me to get up with a finger and unbuttoning his black tight trousers and pulling them down halfway through his thighs, showing his huge and pulsing erection and stroking it lightly in front of me, knowing perfectly well that such a vision just drove me even more thirsty for more, but that my legs just wouldn’t stop shaking for the overwhelming orgasm he just gave me.  
When I finally managed to get up, I crawled until I got on top of him, pushing him back sitting on the mattress. Being still pretty wet, I started teasing him, grinding over the whole length of his cock and making it ridiculously wet. His groans and his nails getting deeper in the skin of my hips told me he was more than appreciating it. I put my forehead over his, leaving a wet, sloppy kiss over his lips and licking my taste from them, just before sliding down on his cock with my gaze fixed on him. His breath died in his throat, just before he could exhale a low moan directly in my ear. 

“Fuck, Ems, baby..”  
He closed his eyes and bent backwards holding himself up with one arm. I curved my spine as well, feeling waves of warm shivers running through my abdomen and making me contracting very hard around his cock, which filled me literally up as I slid completely down on it, starting to move compulsively without even realising it, only guided by the hits of pleasures that would send sparks in my brain. After all that time I still wasn’t used to it, I still would lose my mind completely at each inch he would get inside me, and the exact same thing would happen to him every time.  
He brought one hand to some of the stripes tied to my white leather chocker, pulling them and tightening the leather around my neck, as if my brain wasn’t completely messed up already. He knew that drove me just more crazy, pushing me to fasten my movements on him, now actually jumping and bouncing on him ruthlessly, as he accompanied my movements with his rough and uncontrolled pounding. I could tell when he was close every time by looking at his face. He would narrow his eyelids and his eyes would get more liquid, his full soft lips would be open and his breath and moans coming out of it would get lower and faster. Honestly, the best vision I could ask for in that kind of world we were surviving in. As he gave me the look that I knew too well, I just had to ask him to give me what I wanted to send him over the edge.

“Come for me, baby.. Fill me up”  
As I thought, just one or two pushes more made him unload deep inside me. Still very sensible from my previous orgasm and from the no-rest fucking, feeling his warm semen filling my walls just made me come again around his cock with an even more powerful orgasm, completely uncontrolled. I literally fell over him, with my arms around his neck, without bothering letting him out of me right away.

“And I just came in to tell you that I had to go for an operation at the Water Farm.. But I’ll go later, I guess..”  
He giggled passing the back of one of his hands over his forehead to clean up some sweat, sliding out of me and holding me against his chest for few seconds, while breathing deeply through my hair. I really didn’t want him to go, that whole competition thing was so stupid, it was exactly what brought us to that apocalypse, and neither him nor Josh from the Water Farm would realise it, but that couldn’t last forever. I just had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going?


	2. Life is simple in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’d just forget about the end of the world for one night, right?

Travelling to the meeting areas was always frustrating. We managed to get engines going with electricity, sure, but they were terribly slow because of the materials we could find as conductors and because of the terrible engineering works that people in our community managed to do. “Better than nothing, though”, I thought, as I saw the Water Farm people approaching with their starving and exhausted animals. They could give them water, and maybe some food, if they managed to grow it, sure, but the smell of bodies and carcasses on the verge of rotting in the heat of that dusty desert could be felt from miles away. As the dust raised by their clogs and our wheels finally settled, I just felt my heart jump. Virgo was smiling at me from behind her veil. She must knew that it was me at the end, who went to spy them the night before. Not a very efficient mission of espionage, I must say, but certainly a very pleasant one. I had the feeling that our looks met for a second, but I spent the whole night hoping that wouldn’t be the case. I was wrong, obviously, and it took me my whole determination to stay calm and absolutely steady at the side of Julian. 

We stood, dismounting from the chaise-shaped carriage of our transport, getting in the middle of our two not-so-numerous factions. We looked so different, and that really worried me. Me and Julian, bronze skin, hair lightened by the burning sun, battling leather suits. Them, white and just pink-ish on their cheeks, gracious, elegant and swift cloths repairing them from the sun. We looked like chess pieces, if the queens were inverted. Me, in a leather white body-suit with high white leather boots just looked like the opposite to Jules’ black battle suit and bulletproof jacket. Virgo, a real gracious queen, her black lacy dress floating in the burning and dusty wind, her ebony hair covered by a just-as-dark veil covered in what appeared to be re-crafted silver findings, making her incredibly wide and green eyes look like the only form of earthy life in that deadly environment; she just looked as wrongly compared to Josh’s white three piece suit, absolutely unbelievable in its facture, considered the times. They got closer, as Josh spoke first. 

“I thought about your latest proposal. I would accept it. We do need basic electricity that your farm could provide us with. But you see.. he truth is that you need way more power to produce that... Power that just a source of water can give you considered the technologies you have. So, Julian. Why should I give you some of my profit, while it’s you who need me?”  
He smirked at Julian, then staring at me head to toes.  
“And Julian... C’mon, dude. Your woman as a spy?”  
I couldn’t hide a hint of disgust. Not only for the sexism, let alone that. For the whole situation. For the whole discussion. Josh was unreasonable, but Julian’s proposal was just as insane. Why profit, why the war and the struggle, when we were all on the verge of extinction? While keeping on with the whole reason we were there in the first place? I took my eyes away, but in doing so, I met Virgo’s, just as hopeless as mine. I took a deep breath and then spoke. 

“We could share it, couldn’t we? People are sick, Josh. They need cures, need doctors to be able to use those few technologies that we managed to save. But they also need drinking clean water, Jules, my king. We need to think of them. Of us. We can go back to the whole fighting, then.”  
I tried my best, and I saw Virgo smiling at me, tightening Josh’s arm like to push him to say something. But her smile just vanished as he exploded in a loud laugh, tapping on Julian’s shoulder. 

“Share it.. To have you rule on the production and taxation of everything, right? Want all the power, Julian? And you thought that your pretty girl would sugar coat it enough for me, right?”  
Julian looked at me from the side of his eye, growling in a low one at Josh’s pat and immediately twitching his hand backwards, making him almost kneel down.

“I’ll take that you’re refusing the offer, huh? Keep your people alive, then… And your beasts. I’ll think of my people. We’ll manage. Let’s go, Ems.”  
He turned, and I couldn’t do much rather than following him back to the car and prepare for the tell-off. However, he stayed quiet the whole time during the trip back, but as he took off his heavy top and sat on the bed, he finally spoke, in his serious and grave tone. 

“What did you see yesterday, exactly? I thought no-one saw you.”  
“Oh shit” I thought. He wasn’t mad for my comment. He caught on something else, though. What I saw. I saw two incredibly gorgeous people making love just like I was doing with Julian few minutes before them. I saw their pale skins exploding with sweet humours as they slid onto each other, their breaths broken and fastened, just as mine and Jules’. I saw Josh caressing Virgo’s hips as she sat on him, her hearty, warm pink mouth opening in a high-pitch moan. I saw her hair waving sinuously on her back as she moved on him, his icy gaze fixated, almost charmed, by her movements. What I saw, then, were his hands cupping her full and firm breasts, pulling out louder and sweeter moans exhaling at each of her breaths, I saw Josh telling her he loved her, just like Julian did to me. I saw him burying his face in her hair, inhaling deeply and kissing her neck avidly. What I saw, most importantly, though, was her gaze meeting mine. Her reddened and fatigued expression on the verge of her climax, looking at me just outside their tent. I felt my body shook at that look. Fear? I didn’t really know anymore.

“Nothing important, Jules. They weren’t speaking about us. I couldn’t know anything about this decision… But Jules, you’re my king. I love you, and I know you’re trying to do the right things… But… I just feel like nothing changed. Would it be so much different to lose this power?”  
He looked at me, his eyes burning, wide open.

“Emily. What side are you on, huh? You think that Josh would treat our people rightfully?”  
“Would you do that, Julian?”  
“God, no. That’s the point. We need to think for our people.”

It was just useless, I thought. I stayed out for the rest of the day, just helping my maids making threads for cloths. I was happy to help them. I didn’t have to speak to anyone, and that managed to keep my mind off from Julian, but not from the vision of the night before. A wave of heat sprung in my lower stomach and went right down between my legs. “Maybe I’d just forget about the end of the world for one night, right?” I thought, while quietly getting back to our tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should sleep but here I am instead. Not sure abot this either, but someting looks like it's coming out of this so idk. Keep going?


End file.
